


The Misadventures of Angel

by Icedancer487



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Kidnapping, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedancer487/pseuds/Icedancer487
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 10 Angel Taylor was abducted by a crazed cult leader, who kept her in isolation with 3 other troubled young women. After 16 long years, Angel is rescued from the cult and is thrown back into the modern world that she was taken from. With only a positive attitude, Angel learns to readjust to the modern world and hopefully fix broken relationships that she left behind so many years ago. Based on the Netflix series Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

10 year old Angel Taylor was anxiously waiting on her living room couch, watching out the window waiting for her father to come. Her parents split up when she was too young to remember and she only saw her father only a few times a year because he lived with his new family far away from Garfield, Arizona. He promised her that he would come up and visit her for her 10th birthday, and so far he hasn't called or showed up yet, even though it was almost eight at night, but Angel kept her hopes up.

"Angel you father isn't coming, now let's go it's time for bed" her mother said walking into the room drinking one of her special drinks as she liked to call it.

Angel mentally groaned, her and her mother don't exactly have the best relationship out there, if you could in fact call it that. Most days Colette was always angry about something and always telling Angel how if it wasn't for her unplanned teenage pregnancy then she wouldn't have to work 5 days a week at a crappy secutary job. Angel in turn tried to stay out the house as much as possible, by spending most days after school at her best friend Emma's house and only coming home for supper and bedtime.

"He'll be here, he pinky promised me over the phone" Angel said tightening her blanket around her.

Colette laughed and then roughly pulled Angel off the couch and got in her face "Your father does not like to keep his promises, you should know this by now."

"You're drunk again" Angel stated once she smelled her mother's breathe.

"Come on it's time for bed "Colette said grabbing her wrist and trying to pull Angel along.

"LET GO" Angel screamed trying to release her mother's hold on her and suddenly her mother slapped her right across the face.

Angel looked up at her mother with tears rolling up in her eyes, while Colette looked visibly shocked at her actions.

"I HATE YOU" Angel screamed before running outside her tiny house and down the street.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU NEED ME" Colette screamed, but soon fell onto her porch's swinging couch while in hysterics.

Angel ran for about 10 minutes before she finally reached the park, where she immediately sat on the swings. She looked up at the stars and closed her eyes wishing that things in her life would get better, no matter how hard she tried to remain positive, nothing ever seems to be going right for her and she's only a child whose only worry should be about trying to sneak in junk food after hours.

"You alright" a voice suddenly called out.

Angel immediately looked up and saw a man who appeared to be in his early 30's approach her. Angel got up quickly in alarmed not knowing what to do when a stranger approaches.

"No need to be afraid, I'm just making sure you are alright" he said smiling at her.

"I'm fine" Angel immediately said backing away.

"What's a young girl like you doing out here all by yourself at this hour, fight with your mother" he asked bending down to her level while moving on of her pigtails out of the way.

"How did you know that" Angel asked amazed.

"Trust me I've been in your position before, and so have many others, but it gets better."

"How" Angel asked hoping that this was the answer to all her troubles.

"You see my name is Rev. Christian Solomon, and I just recently just started a program to help troubled people such as yourselves all in the name of god, if you'd like I can take you to my main headquarters."

Angel thought about that for a moment, after all this could be her one true chance to turn things around and after all her mother always said to always trust a Rev.

"Ok" Angel smiled as she followed the supposed Rev. to his car.


	2. Angel Sees the Light Part 2

As Emma was driving to her apartment, Angel was fascinated by how huge the city was compared

to where she came from. From what she could remember from Garfield, almost everyone knew

everyone, and all of the local stores and food joints were all in one place, but here in Phoenix there

was a new restaurant and shopping store on every street. To Angel it was like she was in a foreign

country, instead of a bigger city in the same country.

"This place is amazing, I remember when I was little and imagining what the big city looked like, but I never imagined it would be this awesome" Angel said like a child who had gotten everything she wanted for Christmas.

Emma glanced over to Angel and seeing her excitement over the city made her hesitant to explain

the bad parts of living in a huge city like this, especially since she's only been out of the bunker not

even 24 hours.

Soon Emma turned into the Heritage Vally apartments, where she lived with her roommate Ariel.

"Wow so you live in this huge house, it's awesome, but what are all the other doors for" Angel said impressed with the building.

"No it's not a house, it's an apartment complex, and each door with a number is someone's housing unit" Emma said amused with Angel's thinking.

Angel didn't respond as she got out of the car, she just looked at the apartment complex with

fascination.

Emma lead Angel up some stairs until they reached Apartment number 316 and she turned to Angel

a little nervously and said "Well here it is."

When Emma opened the door, Angel walked in taking in the scenery. While it was bigger in

comparison to the bunker, it was still relatively small. The floors were all wooden with a couple of

black and white rugs that goes with the white walls. A large black leather couch in the middle of the

living area, with a large T.V. set, with a counter that top that separated it from the kitchen. Angel just

took every little detail of the whole apartment in, and all the bright colors.

Angel turned back to Emma with a huge grin and said "I love it, it's so colorful."

"Hey Emma, where were you off in a hurry this morning"a red headed women asked as she walked out one of the doors, wearing a green tanked with grey sweatpants.

However she stopped her in tracks once she saw Angel, who to her was not only a complete stranger,

but also wearing a dress that looked like it should be worn during the puritan ages.

"Uh Emma" she said gesturing towards Angel.

Emma went between the two girls with a smile and touched each others shoulders.

"Ariel this is Angel Taylor" Emma said gesturing to Angel.

"Angel this is Ariel Montana my roommate" she said gesturing.

Ariel's eyes went wide and turned her attention to Angel looking "Wait a minute, are you talking about the girl from the bunker."

"Yes, she's going to be staying with us for a while" Emma explained.

"How on earth do you know her" Ariel asked shocked.

Angel at this point seemed like she was jumping up and down with excitement went up to Ariel and hugged her and said "I can't believe, I'm meeting the actual Ariel in person. I watched you on tape all the time as a child."

Ariel just looked puzzled, while Emma was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I think she's talking about the little mermaid" Emma said letting out a small laugh.

"Not this again" Ariel groaned as Angel continued to hug her.

(Nighttime-Emma's Room)

Emma sat on the one end of the bed going through nightgowns for Angel to wear for the night, which

was proving to be a more difficult task than expected.

"What about this one" Emma asked holding up a long light blue nightgown with short straps.

"I can't it will show too much skin" Angel said once again.

Emma sighed, almost wishing she owned a decent pair of P.J.S. Then Emma suddenly remembered

that she does have one old pair a few years old that might fit her. So she quickly got up and went

to her drawers and found the pair the was looking for at the very bottom.

"Here I know you'll love these" Emma said throwing the pair in front of Angel on the bed.

"It's Minnie Mouse" Angel said with excitement as she inspected the long sleeved top and the bottoms that were filled with Minnie Mouse.

"Well go on try it on" Emma encouraged her.

To Angel this was a momentum moment for her, because up until this point she never dared take off

any of her puritan dresses before and now here she was about to take it off and wear an outfit that

completely goes against everything she believed in.

Angel slowly untied her dress and let it fall from her. Emma had a look of disgust when she saw that

Angel wore absolutely nothing underneath her dress, no bra or underwear. Though Angel can not at

all be blamed for that, since she was kidnapped before she ever started puberty, she had no one to

show her to put a bra on or things like that.

"So how does it feel" Emma asked as Angel finished buttoning the shirt up.

"Weird very Weird, but surprisingly comfortable" Angel said as she took a look at herself in the mirror.

To Angel, it was still very surreal with everything that has happened, it was only just last night she

was still in the bunker with Sara, Rose, and Pam, all of them singing Christian Hymes in their little

space. Now here she was wearing pants and having her long blonde hair down as opposed to wearing

it in a bun.

"Well i'm sure you've had a long day, I've got the pull out couch already for you if you'd like to relax" Emma offered.

Angel finally feeling exhaustion creep up on her and agreed to Emma's suggestion.

Emma and Angel walked out into the living room where the pull out couch was out with sheets and

lots of pillows with a huge red blanket.

Angel immediantley jumped onto the bed and sighed in relief. If there was one thing that she ever

missed from the outside world was defiantly the soft mattresses.

"You look comfy" Emma teased as she helped tuck Angel in.

"I am, down in the bunker we slept in bunk beds, which are like hard as rocks. Half the time I felt like

I was going to have a hunchback" Angel explained as she layed her head blissfully into the pillow.

"Well here's the remote if you want to watch T.V., if you have any more questions on how to use it i'll be in Ariel's room ok" Emma said.

"That's fine, and by the way Thank you Emma for everything your doing for me, I will forever be

eternally grateful to you, you truely are a wonderful friend" Angel said with a small smile.

"It's no problem at all, just take it easy right now" Emma said before she walked away to Ariel's room.

After Emma was gone, Angel sighed as she sat up in knee position and folded her hands.

Lord in Heaven,

I do not know why you are bringing so much change not just upon me, but for everyone else

involved with the bunker, though I must say that while I am scared about what the future lies

in store for me, I am also happy that I have been reunited with my childhood friend Emma. I

know that with your guidance and light I will be able to overcome any adversity. And please

you must help Rev. Solomon, all day today people were talking about how horrible a person

he is. They should know not to judge a book by it's cover, because you're the only one that

truly knows his pure intentions. I do not know for certain if I will like this new way of living,

but for now I shall give it my best, as you wish I would do.

Amen.

(Ariel's bedroom)

Emma entered Ariel's bedroom and quickly joined Ariel who was sitting on her bed looking at Emma

with a face that looked like she was ready for an explanation.

"So are you going to explain to me, how you know a kidnap victim and why she's staying in our living room" Ariel asked as soon as Emma sat on her bed.

Emma sighed and said "To put it nice and short, we were best friends in elementary school before her abduction."

"I can't believe it my roommate was best friends with a kidnap victim" Ariel said amazed.

"Yeah well, she'll be staying with us for the time being since she has no where else to go" Emma informed her.

"What about her parents or any other relatives, I would assume they would be overjoyed that their child has been found alive after all these years" Ariel asked.

Emma just shook her head looking like a bad memory had just reappeared to her and said "Angel didn't have the best home life. Her mother was a complete drunk and half the time was emotionally abusive to her, and god knows where her biological father was at."

"That's horrible, I can't imagine having a horrible home life and then to be abducted off the streets at night and living underground for the past 16 years without sunlight" Ariel said disgusted and feeling very sorry for Angel.

"I know, that's why when I heard about her rescue this morning I knew she was going to need somewhere to stay, and it should be with someone that she knows instead of a women's shelter" Emma said.

"And this is why you're the compassionate one out of the two of us, while I'm the more aggressive one" Ariel said with a small giggle.

"Don't you think Aggressive is an understatement" Emma said laughing as Ariel teasingly hit her over her shoulder and both girls ended up lying on the bed.

"So are you going to be alright with Angel staying here for a while" Emma asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea I think so. I mean I am very curious about her, and maybe she'll tell us something about the bunker" Ariel said.

"Ariel" Emma said in warning voice and giving her a disapproval look.

Ariel just rolled her eyes "Oh come on, you can't tell me you aren't interested in what happened down here.

"I am, and I can already imagine some of the things that went on down there, but she needs time to heal Ariel. She's probably going to need some intense therapy, we can't push her. Promise me you won't ask her anything unless she wants to and say absolutely nothing to the press" Emma asked.

"Fine, I won't I promise I will not ask or talk to the press about anything concerning her" Ariel said as she held her right hand up, causing Emma to smile.

"Come on lets go check up on her" Emma said grabbing her hand.

When Emma and Ariel walked out into the living room they were surprised to see Angel already asleep

covered up in her blankets, with her hands clutching her pillows as she held it close to her. Blaring on

T.V. was an episode of Sofia the First.

"She's a 26 year old women watching a kids show" Ariel stated with concern.

"Don't forget she was only 10 when she was abducted, so her mentality could possibly be still at

that age" Emma said.

"You do realize we got a long road ahead of us, trying to help her right" Ariel asked.

"Trust me I know, but if we don't help her you will" Emma said.

Emma and Ariel just gave each other a look before they each headed to their own rooms to get ready

for bed.

 

(The Next Morning)

Ariel was making her morning Coffee, as Emma was helping Angel take a bath. According to Angel,

the girls had rationalized water and they used what little they had to just wet their hair and

underarms. Ariel just shuttered having to think about it, since she could never survive without

running water.

"Knock Knock, anyone home" a man who appeared to be 30 years old with short wavy blonde hair wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans, asked as he walked through the door.

"What's up Tristan, do you want some coffee" Ariel asked as she got up to hug him.

"Sure, so what happened to you and Emma yesterday, you guys basically ignored all my calls" Tristan asked as he sat down on one of the kitchen tables.

"Oh my god, Tristan you ain't gonna believe me when I tell you" Ariel said excited as she sat down and handed Tristan his coffee.

"So who's having an affair this week" he asked with very little interest.

"It's much better than that, you ain't going to believe who's going to be living with us" Ariel said.

"Then do tell" he said with his interest peaked a little.

 

Emma was a bite mortified that not only that she had to help Angel relearn proper hygiene, but also

to have to teach her how to shave her legs and her underarms because they looked like a rain forest.

Thankfully Emma was able to leave once Angel was finally all settled in the tub.

"Hey Ariel you mind making me a cup of coffee" Emma asked as she walked into the kitchen, however she soon stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Ariel chatting with Tristan.

"Now come on Ariel" Emma said disapproving, with her face matching it as well.

"What you never said nothing about our close friend Tristan" Ariel said trying to look innocent.

"So am I going to meet this girl or what" Tristan said with Enthusiasm.

"I swear you two are the most self-centered people I know, the poor thing doesn't have a clue about how things work in the real world, show some compassion" Emma said sternly, starting to feel ticked off by how they seem to be treating Angel's situation.

"Hey now, I never said I didn't feel bad for her, I just asked to meet her" Tristan said trying to defend himself.

"Hey Emma, I'm finished" Angel said walking out into the kitchen.

Emma, Ariel, and Tristan's face soon looked at her in shock, as she came out completely butt naked.

"Oh my" Emma said putting her hand over mouth.

"What is it, something wrong" Angel asked noticing Emma and Ariel's expression and then suddenly noticed Tristan.

"Who's this" Angel asked curiously.

"I-'Im Tristan Welsh" Tristan said with a blush on his face, while trying to keep his eyes averted away from the breast area, however this proved to be useless because Angel smiled and walked right up to him.

"I'm Angel Taylor it's a pleasure to meet you" she said extending her hand out to him.

"Trust me the pleasure's all mine" he said trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Let's go to my room" Emma said quickly grabbing Angel's wrist and dragging her away.

 

"Hey what was that for" Angel asked a little irritated.

"What the hell were you thinking walking out like that naked" Emma asked.

Angel just shrugged and said "What's the big deal, in the bunker the girls and I dressed in front of one another."

Emma put her hands on her temples in annoyance and said "You have a lot to learn about common decency.

When Emma and Angel came back out into the living area, Angel was fully dressed in a long sleeved

t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I see Tristan left" Emma commented.

"Yea he said something about, having too much excitment for one morning" Ariel said with a smirk.

"I don't see how you guys can wear these death traps you call bras, it's extremley tight on me" Angel said complaining as she tried to adjust the bra to a more comfortable position.

"Well you are a bite bigger than Ariel and me, so we're going to go get you measured for bra sizes" Emma said.

"Yea just don't take off all your clothes when your getting measured" Ariel said with a chuckle.

"Well come one lets go girls, we got a long day of shopping ahead of us" Emma exclaimed.

"This is going to be a very interesting day" Ariel commented as she got up.

 

Ariel's statement ended up being proved correct, because by the time the girls got home it was

already quarter to 8, and both Ariel and Emma ended up collapsing onto the couch as soon as they

walked in the door. Angel however walked in looking completley satsified while carrying a handful of

shopping bags.

"That was probably the most fun I've ever had in my life" Angel exclaimed happily as she dropped her bags and sat in a chair.

Both Emma and Ariel just gave each other a knowing look. When they got to the mall, it was hard to

keep track of her as she wanted to go in literally every store the mall had to offer, and not only that

she insisted on taking the escalators and when she was on them she was jumping up and down and

giggling and laughing which caused many people to start. To make matters worse Emma and Ariel,

had to fight her on her clothing options since she wanted to get retro clothing that was way out of

date. Thankfully Angel finally agreed on sensible clothing that were not only stylish, but still were

in her personal taste for plain and ordinary.

"I will never go shopping again" Ariel said as she layed her head on a pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing both Emma and Ariel to groan.

"Don't worry I'll get it" Angel said with a smile as she got up off the chair and went to answer the door.

Angel's smile disappeared as soon as she opened the door and saw Detective Robins waiting on

the other side.

"Hello Miss. Taylor" she said.

"Detective Robins, what are you doing here" Angel asked with some surprise that she was here, considering their last conversation didn't go so well.

"I need to speak with you, may I come in" she asked.

Angel quickly took a glance back and saw Emma and Ariel already in sitting positions, looking

ready for a conversation.

"Sure come on in" Angel said moving out of the way so that the detective can make her way in.

"Hello I'm Emma Bates and this is my roommate Ariel Montana" Emma said introducing herself and Ariel as they both got off the couch.

"I'm detective Robins, I am the lead detective in Angel's case" she said shaking Emma's hand.

"Please take a seat" Emma said indicating to the couch.

Angel took her place back in the chair that faces the Detective, with Emma taking the one next to her.

Ariel by this time excused herself from the room, thinking that she shouldn't be involved with this

conversation.

"Let me start off by asking, how are you adjusting. I know things are still new and confusing to you, but, I'm interested in how the past 24 hours have been treating you" Detective Robins asked.

"I'm doing as well as I can, I mean I went shopping today which was nice and slept in a nice comfy bed" Angel replied, still a little wary of the Detective.

"That's great, well it seems like you are off to a progressive start" she said as she wrote in her notebook.

"So why exactly are you here" Angel finally asked suspicious of the Detective.

"Angel I know it's still hard for you to comprehend, but this is an ongoing kidnapping investigation and we need to be able to get all of the victims statements" Detective Robins said sternly while looking at Angel with concerned.

Angel huffed and rolled her eyes and said "I'm not a victim, why do you insist on calling me a victim. You want my statement, well my statement is that I was not kidnapped, I went with the Reverand willingly."

"Angel she's just trying to help" Emma said shocked at her sudden change in behavior.

Angel just shook her head and said "I don't want to talk to her, I just want her to leave me alone."

Detective Robins just sighed and said "You don't have to talk to me right now Angel, but you do have to talk to someone about the bunker."

"What do you mean" Angel asked.

Detective Robins took out a manila envelope and handed it to Angel and said "This is court ordered, you are mandated to engage in therapy sessions with Dr. Robert Warren for one hour, twice a week."

"You can't do that" Angel said as she looked over the paper.

"Angel, you might not realize it now, but therapy will help you open up about feelings your trying to keep buried deep inside" Detective Robins tried to explain.

For the first time in so long, Angel has never felt so angry before, to her it was like she was being even

more restricted than she ever was in the bunker. Instead of saying anything Angel got up off her seat

and walked away in anger, leaving behind the Detective and Emma.

 

Author's Note

Well here's Part 2 of chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry I went into too much detail into

but I promise to do better next chapter. Next chapter we will be introduced to a few new characters

as well as Angel starting the process of restarting her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Well here's Part 2 of chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry I went into too much detail into
> 
> but I promise to do better next chapter. Next chapter we will be introduced to a few new characters
> 
> as well as Angel starting the process of restarting her life.


	3. Angel Sees the Light

16 years later (Bunker)

26 year old Angel was looking at her reflection in only mirror as her fellow bunker mate and best

friend Sara put the finishing touches on her blue and white polka dotted dress. Usually Angel wore her

blue puritan dress, but today was a special day, the day she got married to Rev. Solomon. 

"I still don't get why Angel gets to be his bride, I devoted just as much as she has to the lord" Rose complained from the top of her bunk bed.

Sara rolled her eyes as she finished putting little flowers that they were able to keep down there, into Angel's hair.

"If only she could learn to stop complaining so much" Sara whispered to a smirking Angel.

Angel happily turned around to see Pam putting the finishing touches to the bunker. Since the bunker

was small, with only 2 sets of bunk on opposite sides and a large vanity mirror in the middle, as well

as some pots to cook the food Rev. Solomon would bring them, so there really wasn't much there to

decorate.

"Sisters, I can't express my gratitude for all that you have done for the past 16 years, and I hope you all of you will still be apart of my life once Rev. Solomon takes me to surface" Angel said as she took a seat on one of the stools.

"By the way where are you two going to even live, with the surface all dried out from the hell's of fire" Rose asked.

"Come on now, Rose you can't truly believe that everything above was completely wiped out" Sara asked.

"Well if that's the case then why won't the Reverend let us go up and live in a bigger house than this crappy little bunker, you and Pam are both old enough to remember all the frenzy surrounding Y2K" Rose countered.

"Now girls, please. While the surface may have been destroyed during Y2K, there's always the possibility there are other survivors" Pam said as she continued to decorate their little bunker for the wedding.

Angel nodded in agreement and said "Pam's absolutely right, even though god got angry with humanity again and decided instead of a flood, he would use missiles to wipe out humanity, I don't truly believe everyone perished, but the Reverend did promise me if I behaved well enough he'll let me come out of our little cabin we're suppose to live in and go look for survivors."

"But what I want to know is, if the Reverend has had 16 years going from down here to up there looking for anymore survivors, with no luck. What makes him think he'll ever find any" Sara asked questioningly.

Angel got up and knelled down at Sara and took one of her hands while smiling softly "You just got to keep your faith Sara, remember the quote from Hebrews 11:1, Now faith is the assurance of things hoped for, the conviction of things not seen."

Before Angel could say anything there was a huge bang coming from the one and only entrance to the bunker, causing all 4 women to stand up in a panic.

"What was that, the Reverend?" Rose asked in a panic, knowing that the Reverend would just casually walk in when he came down here.

The banging came again, causing all four girls to scream and back towards the wall with Angel holding onto Sara and Rose holding onto Pam, who was trying to shield the other girls.

"Girls just stay calm, don't panic" Pam warned.

All of a sudden the door broke down and what appeared to be about 5 or 6 men, wearing helmets and vests that said S.W.AT. on them, barged in carrying guns.

"LET'S GO LET'S GO" one of them screamed

"WE FOUND THEM" Another one screamed.

Suddenly there was another loud noise from the above, causing all four girls to look above. The hatch

suddenly opened and there came a bright light with a silhouette appearing with his hand extending.

Angel didn't know what was going on, but all she knew that for the first time in 16 years she saw bright

light, so she quickly grabbed the hand and slowly started to climb out out of the bunker.

 

When she reached the surface, Angel was shocked by what she saw, not only was the sun out, but the

entire surface of the earth was just as she remember it, the grass was green with flowers and trees

growing all around them, not surrounded in the scorching fire of hell she was lead to believe it had

become.

"It's all still here" she said amazed.

"Y2K Never happened" Sara said with Joy in her voice as she was brought up from the bunker.

Both Pam and Rose both just stood in surprise and shock as they took in their surroundings, even as

the police officers started to lead all of the girls away into awaiting ambulances, while they ignored all

the cameras and press around them.

"It's a road" Rose exclaimed as she tried to bend down and embrace it, but was pulled away by the

officer trying to get her into an ambulance.

As the ambulance carrying Angel drove away, Angel watched out the window taking in all of the

passing objects wondering what exactly has happened to her beloved Reverend.

 

CNN- Breaking News

CHRIS CUOMO: This is Chris Cuomo coming to you with breaking news. Earlier today 4 women were

rescued from an underground Y2K cult in Phoenix, Arizona, where they were allegedly kept by self-

proclaimed Reverend Christian Solomon for the last 16 years. Authorities apprehended Solomon late

yesterday for unorthodox behavior in a public restaurant, where he allegedly admitted to keeping the 

women in this bunker. We can confirm the names of each of the young women kept captive for 16

long years. Pamela Cornelious, who went missing in Janurary of 1999 at the age of 24, Rose McGuire

who went missing from her dorm at the age of 20 only a few weeks after Pamela, Sara McMillan who

went missing at the age of 18 in June of 1999, and finally the youngest of this group of Women, Angel

Taylor who was abducted on her 10th birthday of August 1999. I think I speak for everyone

watching are amazed that 4 of the biggest nationwide searches of 1999 all ended up being

interrelated to each other. We will keep everyone updated as new information becomes

available to us.

 

St. Joseph's Hospital and Medical Center

When Angel was brought in the hospital, she was so perplexed about all of her surroundings and the

people around her, she could barely answer the doctors would ask her. After doctors took some blood

from her, she was escorted into an empty room, that only had one big table and a few chairs. All Angel

could think of, was how big this entire room, no the entire hospital was and how everyone in it could

fit so perfectly. After all Angel herself lived in a small bunker with 3 other women, so it was an odd

concept that one room could have so much space.

Suddenly the door opened and Angel saw an older women with light brunette hair, who appeared to

around her 30's walk in with an older gentlemen appeared to be around the Reverend's age walking in

sitting down in the two chairs.

"Hi Angel, my name is Detective Robins, and this is child psychologist Dr.Robert Warren, we're just here

to ask you a few questions" she said as extended her hand to Angel for a shake.

Angel shook her hand and despite her hesitations said "Ok."

"Now first off, can you please state your full name and date of birth as well as your current age" she asked.

"Angel Natasha Taylor, I was born on August 16, 1989 in Garfield, Arizona and I believe I'm going to be either 26 or I am 26 by now." Angel replied.

"Do you not know what year it is" Detective Robins asked.

Angel shrugged "I know it's 2015, but living in a bunker as long as I have you sort of lose track of the days and months."

"It's August 16" Detective Robins carefully said, while carefully observing Angel for any reaction.

"Really it's not a big deal, I haven't celebrated my birthday in years" Angel said.

"What I'm about to ask maybe too sensitive for you to answer at the moment, but please try to the best of your ability to explain the circumstances the night, Christian Solomon abducted you" Detective Robin asked.

"Abducted" Angel asked disbelieving as she sat straight up, while she stared at Detective Robins and Dr. Warren like both of them have gone completely crazy.

Angel's reaction caused Dr. Warren, to look at her like she just said something that completely interested him.

"Where is he, where's the Reverend at, I need to talk to him" Angel asked starting to get real worried once she started to realize what was going on.

"Listen Angel, you have to realize what he did to you and those other girls was not right" Detective Robins tried to expalin, but was cut off by Angel.

"He did nothing wrong, in fact if it wasn't for him I would probably be dead by now because of my mother. Yes it appears he was wrong about Y2K and he was probably just afraid to tell us the truth and I forgive him for that just like I forgive you for these accusations against him, he has done me no wrong to nor the others and if you ask them they'll tell you the same thing I am. The Reverend loves all of us, especially me the most since today is suppose to be our wedding day" Angel angrily informed them.

Dr. Warren throughout Angel's outburst continued to write in his little notebook, while Detective

Robins looked troubled.

Detective Robins sighed and took a picture out an envelope "I want you to look at this picture, it was taken on New Years Day in 2000.

Angel took the picture and saw the Reverend and what appeared to be a young women around his

age when this was taken, as well as a teenage girl and young boy who couldn't be no older than 10.

They were all wearing party hats with the year 2000 all over them, blowing into little party whistles

and banging pots and pans.

"Those people in that photo is Christian Solomon's wife and children celebrating the year 2000, while you made you and the others believe the world was ending" Detective Robins stated.

"What, there's no way he would do such a thing, he's a Reverend, a spokesman of god it's a sin to lie" Angel said, mostly to herself, while starting to panic.

Detective Robins puts her hand on top of Angel's which causes her to look at the detective with

worry written over her face.

"Angel, Christian Solomon is not a Reverend, in fact we have several statements from close relatives

that confirm he was an atheist"

Angel just sat there in total disbelief letting everything the detecting sink in, and for the first time in

forever, Angel felt her faith being shacking.

 

(Crisis Center- Late Afternoon)

After each of the four women were interviewed, they were immediately taken to one of the local

crisis centers, where they were expected to be reunited with their relatives.

"What's wrong Angel, you should be happy the world hasn't ended, now we can start all over" Sara said as hugged Angel, who in turned gave Sara a small smile.

"Of course I'm happy, it's just the Reverend I'm worried about" Angel said.

"He lied to us about Y2K, and because of him we missed out on so much of our lives" Sara said hoping to convince her.

"He probably had a good reason though" Angel countered without much thought.

Sara decided to drop the subject on him and decided to speak of something else "So are you nervous about seeing your parents again after all these years."

"They probably won't even show up, actually I know they won't" Angel said with a solemn face.

"How can you say that, of course they'll show up, they want to see their little girl again" Sara said not understanding why Angel feels they'll not show up.

"SARA" a middle aged women ran into the room crying followed by several others.

"MOM, DAD" Sara screamed as she got up and immedatley ran into the arms of her crying parents.

Soon the other girls families arrived and were greeted by the same sight of crying. As Angel stood and

watched the reunions going on all around her, she could not help but be jealous. After all the years

they spent together in the bunker, it felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. Sara, Pam,

and even Rose, they were all what she considered to be her true family and now it was like she was

losing her family all over again. Sara, Pam and Rose would soon leave and she would be left all alone 

again in this world.

"ANGEL" a voice screamed out her name. Angel turned around and saw a young women around her age run up to her and embraced her.

"I can't believe it's really you" She said with joy in her voice.

"Um, who are you?" Angel asked uncertain as she tried to get this stranger off of her.

"Don't you remember, when we were in 4th grade you used to help me stuff toilet paper under my shirts so it seemed like I reached puberty before anyone else in our class" she said as she just smiled at Angel.

For a second Angel was confused then realization took over "Emma." The brown hair girl just nodded

and Angel's face turned into complete Joy.

"EMMA" Angel yelled as she threw herself into her, and the two just stood there in an embrace for who knows how long.

When they finally broke apart, Angel looked at Emma and was shocked to see how much she has

changed since they were little. Emma's brunette hair has grown out since the last time they saw each

other and her figure was curvy, but just right for a girl her age.

"You look amazing" Angel said thrilled.

"Please, have you seen yourself, you defiantly live up to the name Angel" Emma said wiping away her tears before giving Angel another hug and telling her how much she has missed her.

 

After a tearful goodbye with Sara, Pam, and Rose, with them promising to meet up again, Angel

sat with Emma in the Crisis center just talking and catching up. Emma told Angel about her crazy

adventures in high school, which included getting detention for skipping school to go out

with her much older boyfriend. She then told Angel about her job as a teacher's assistant at a school

that cares for the mentally handicap and about her roommate Ariel who she met in her freshman year.

The girls were then interrupted by an officer approaching who looked worried about something.

"Mrs. Taylor we are still currently trying to reach your parents, do you perhaps know of any other relatives we could possibly contact" he asked.

Angel huffed and said "I told you, they aren't coming, they probably didn't even care that I've been missing."

"If someone doesn't come soon and pick you up, we're going to have to place you in a women's shelter until we can locate someone" the officer informed looking very uncomfortable.

Emma watched as Angel's face fell into a solemn expression, but suddenly she got a brillant idea.

"Why don't you come live with Ariel and me, Angel" Emma said excitedly.

Angel immediately looked over at Emma in shock "Live with you, are you serious."

"Deadly serious. I mean this is a new beginning for you to start over, and you need someone to help you navigate the real world, after so much has changed in the last 16 years" Emma said with a wide smile.

A new beginning Angel thought almost not knowing what those words meant. Then Angel

remembered the verse Ephesians 4:22-24 that said "To put off your old self , which belongs to your

former matter of life and is corrupt through deceitful desires, and to be renewed in the spirit

of your minds, and to put on the new self, created after the likeness of God in true righteousness and

holiness". To Angel that means that even though, she longs to go back to the bunker with her fellow

sisters and free Reverend Solomon, she shouldn't completely retry living in modern society because

it seems god wants her to become a stronger women by putting her through these present obstacles

that will occur in modern society,as well as trying to free Reverend Solomon from public scrutiny.

 

Angel smiled back at Emma and said "Ok I'll do it."

"To a new beginning" Emma said.

"A new beginning" Angel repeated with confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Well here's part 1 of Chapter 1. As I was writing this, I realized that I had to split it up into 2 parts. Part
> 
> 2 will center around Angel a few new characters, and going clothes shopping and much more. So
> 
> please continue to read and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors 'Note
> 
> There's the prologue to my new story, next chapter will time jump 16 years later and you will see what kind of situation Angel is in and her rescue as well. No before anyone bashes her mother, let me just say as you read further and further into the story you'll get a better understanding of Colette. So please continue to read and review.


End file.
